All In The Details
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A demon is released from its ancient prison and then sets its sights on Piper so that it can regain its lost power.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"All In The Details"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the   
  
property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically   
  
created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of   
  
copyright is intended.  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Black As   
  
Cole" and "Muse To My Ears".)  
  
A demon is released from its ancient prison and then sets its sights on   
  
Piper so that it can regain its lost power.  
  
PREFACE  
  
Two men moved through the cavern looking around. One periodically checked   
  
a map he was carrying. Confident that they were on the right path, he continued   
  
on followed by the second man. The second man looked around nervously, as if   
  
expecting an attack at any moment.  
  
"I do not like this, Darmas," said the second man. "The legends say these   
  
caverns are guarded by powerful demonic forces. They would not look well on us   
  
invading their domain."  
  
"Stupid wives tales," said the man named Darmas. "Why do you think he was   
  
sealed in here, Corlin? To keep someone from doing exactly what we're planning   
  
to do. It was just dumb luck you stumbled across this map. Without it we might   
  
still not know where he is. Now we are only moments from freeing him. And he   
  
shall reward us for that."  
  
"Are you sure?" Corlin asked. "The histories say he was vindictive.   
  
Perhaps he'll just vanquish us for being imprisoned for so long."  
  
"We had nothing to do with that," said Darmas. "He'll be grateful that   
  
we've released him. And that gratitude will translate into power for us. He   
  
was one of the most powerful warlocks who ever lived. Once he's restored to   
  
power, we shall serve at his side. He'll unite all warlocks under his rule and   
  
they shall also obey us."  
  
Corlin smiled at the prospect. He and his brother weren't the most   
  
powerful warlocks in the world. Other warlocks often mistreated them for being   
  
as powerless as they were. They wouldn't vanquish the brothers, of course.   
  
That would deprive them of their "fun".  
  
Suddenly the two brothers came to an opening. It looked ancient. It was   
  
partially covered over from some long ago collapse of the cavern roof. Still,   
  
there was enough room for them to squeeze through into the chamber beyond.  
  
This chamber was not as large as many of the others they had passed   
  
through. In the back of the chamber, sealed in some type of crystalline   
  
material, was a man. He stood with his hands raised and look on his face that   
  
suggested pain. But he felt nothing. For more than three hundred years he had   
  
stood sealed in the cavern.  
  
"There he is," said Darmas. "All we have to do is free him and we will be   
  
rewarded. Do you have the incantation?"  
  
Corlin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Darmas.   
  
The elder warlock looked the paper over and then looked at the figure sealed in   
  
the crystal. He smiled at Corlin once, and then incanted the spell.  
  
"An evil power sealed away, to reign again another day.  
  
"Release the binding that holds its sway, and return him to us this day."  
  
The magic from the incantation enveloped the crystalline material   
  
surrounding the man. For long minutes it flashed and sparkled as if reflecting   
  
numerous points of light. Suddenly the crystal dissolved, freeing the man   
  
inside.  
  
He stretched and looked around. Seeing the two warlocks standing in front   
  
of him and smiled. He stretched forth his hand and a beam of light shot out   
  
enveloping Darmas. The elder brother screamed in agony as the magic drained   
  
him, transferring his power to the now released prisoner. Within seconds Darmas   
  
ceased to exist and the prisoner sighed.  
  
"Ah," said the prisoner with just the hint of a British accent, "that was   
  
refreshing. Not very filling, though. Another warlock? Well, let's just see   
  
how much power you'll provide."  
  
"Wait," screamed Corlin as the prisoner extended his hand. "My brother   
  
was stronger than I. I would provide you with very little power."  
  
"Perhaps," said the prisoner, withdrawing his hand. "He did provide so   
  
little power. But you are the only one here. I must replenish my strength.   
  
And for that I need power."  
  
"I can get you power," said Corlin. "More power than you could imagine.   
  
Besides, you've been imprisoned for three hundred years. Much has changed in   
  
that time. I can help you adjust to this new time."  
  
"What power can you get me?" asked prisoner.  
  
"This," said Corlin, removing another paper from his pocket. "It's a   
  
spell written in an ancient tongue. My brother and I were able to translate   
  
part of it. With it, you can drain the strength of a powerful witch."  
  
"I can do that anyway," said the prisoner. "Why do I need this spell?"  
  
"Because," said Corlin, "it will work not only on a single witch but on   
  
others as well. If you use it on the eldest witch in a family, you will also   
  
gain the power of all her siblings at the same time. Having to risk exposing   
  
yourself."  
  
"Interesting," said the prisoner. "You have a point. Three hundred years   
  
is a long time to be away. And this spell you mentioned. It could be quite   
  
useful. Tell me, warlock. Do you know of any sister witches that I can use   
  
this spell on?"  
  
"Yes," said Corlin, smiling nervously. "Three very powerful witches. The   
  
Charmed Ones. Use this spell on the eldest and you will gain the Power of Three   
  
in one fell swoop."  
  
"The Charmed Ones," said the prisoner. "Their coming was foretold in my   
  
time. Yes, they would be a great prize. Very well. Teach me of this new world   
  
into which I have awakened. And I will need victims to rebuild my strength   
  
before I go against a Charmed One. You will bring me others to feed upon."  
  
"Yes," said Corlin. "Whatever you want. I can bring you others you can   
  
drain. And together we will put an end to the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Yes," said the prisoner, smiling. "I am Sebastian Craggen."  
  
"I know who you are," said Corlin. "It is why my brother and I sought you   
  
out. I am called Corlin."  
  
"Lead on, Corlin," said Sebastian. "Show me this wondrous new world. And   
  
bring me my victims. I must replenish my strength."  
  
Smiling, Corlin turned and led Sebastian out of the chamber back to the   
  
world beyond. 


	2. Chapter 1

ONE  
  
"Damn," swore Cole as he clattered around the kitchen in the manor.  
  
"Having problems?" asked a slightly perturbed Piper standing in the   
  
doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hi," said Cole, smiling uncomfortably. "I, uh, was just trying to   
  
fix some breakfast. Only I can't seem to find the right pan."  
  
"Lower cabinet to the left of the sink," said Piper. "And I usually fix   
  
breakfast around here, you know that. What's with the desire to fix breakfast   
  
all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "I've had my powers stripped and I'm   
  
completely human now. Just thought I might try to not be a burden on you.   
  
Before I could help with vanquishing demons or information or something like   
  
that. Now there's not much I can do."  
  
"You can still help with information," said Piper, starting to fix   
  
breakfast. "Only your demonic half was vanquished, not your knowledge."  
  
"Doesn't really seem like a fair deal," said Cole.  
  
"Fair or not it's the only one we have," said Piper.  
  
"Only one what we have?" asked Phoebe, coming into the room. "So here you   
  
are. I was wondering where you were when I woke up and you weren't in bed."  
  
"He thought he'd try his hand at breakfast," smirked Piper.  
  
"I just don't want to be a burden," said Cole. "I'm human now. I have to   
  
pull my own weight."  
  
"So what's this deal you're talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That Cole can still provide us with a lot of information," said Piper.   
  
"In return he gets to sponge off us until he works something out."  
  
"Hey, he's not sponging," said Phoebe, putting her arms around Cole.   
  
"It's going to take him some time to adjust, that's all. I'm sure everything is   
  
going to be just fine."  
  
"I'm sure it will," said Piper. "No offense, Cole. I was just having a   
  
little fun."  
  
'Well, our sense of humor leaves something to be desired," said Cole.   
  
"This isn't easy for me. I have no powers whatsoever. I used to be able to   
  
shimmer across town in a matter of seconds. Now I have to take a cab or bus or   
  
something. I used to be able to vanquish powerful demons with fireballs. Now   
  
there are humans out there who will be able to take me out despite the remnants   
  
of my demonic strength that I still retain. It's a lot to take in."  
  
"You'll adjust," said Phoebe. "It's not that hard, really."  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to start after breakfast," said Cole. "You all   
  
have things to keep you busy during the day. I need to find something to keep   
  
me busy. I thought I'd go out and look around for a while."  
  
"Just be careful," said Phoebe. "The Source still wants you dead. You   
  
might run into a demon or something and you'd be unprotected."  
  
"I'm going to make sure there are plenty of people around," said Cole.   
  
"Demons won't attack if there are people around. It's too risky. So I'm just   
  
going to go out and look around for a while and I'll be home very early."  
  
"Well, keep your cell phone handy," said Piper. "If you do run into   
  
trouble you can give us a call. You're only an orb away."  
  
"Thank God for that," said Cole. "Now, I may not be any good at cooking   
  
but I can wash dishes. So I insist on doing the breakfast dishes when we're   
  
done."  
  
"I'll help," said Phoebe.  
  
"You're going to help do the dishes?" questioned Piper in surprise.  
  
"Sure, why not?" asked Phoebe. "Just trying to help Cole adjust."  
  
"Uh huh," said Piper.  
  
"By the way," said Cole, "where are Leo and Paige? I thought they'd be   
  
down by now."  
  
"Leo orbed out early this morning," said Piper. "He said something about   
  
one of his charges calling. He didn't seem very concerned so I don't think it   
  
was an emergency or anything. Maybe it was like we do sometimes. A charge   
  
calling just for some information."  
  
"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "I'm sure not all of his calls are life   
  
and death situations."  
  
"Probably not," said Cole. "You guys call him enough just for some   
  
information."  
  
"Yes, we do," said Piper. "Maybe too much."  
  
"Well, now you have me," said Cole. "Especially when it comes to demons   
  
I'm sure I know more about them than Leo and the Elders."  
  
"Probably," Phoebe said. "What about Paige? She wasn't in her room when   
  
I came down."  
  
"She was gone when I got up," said Piper. "I think she might have gone   
  
into work early. She was saying something last night about how she was really   
  
behind in her paperwork. I think she might have gone in to catch up on it."  
  
"So, anything I can do to help with breakfast?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "Get out of my kitchen and let me work."  
  
"Come on, honey," said Phoebe taking Cole's elbow. "She can be a regular   
  
tyrant in the kitchen. Best to just leave her alone."  
  
"Only because some of you can't even boil water," said Piper, as Phoebe   
  
led Cole out of the kitchen.  
  
After breakfast was over Phoebe drove Cole downtown. While they were   
  
waiting for Piper to finish preparing breakfast Phoebe had finally convinced him   
  
to at least let her drive him. At least he wouldn't have to be concerned about   
  
being alone while he went downtown.  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe as Cole got out of the car, "remember, meet me here at   
  
three. I'll take you home."  
  
"Really, Phoebe, this isn't necessary," said Cole. "I'm not a child."  
  
"No, you're an ex-demon under a death sentence by the Source of all Evil,"   
  
said Phoebe. "Please, just humor me. I'll feel better if you just let me do   
  
this at least for a couple of days."  
  
"Okay," said Cole, smiling. "Just don't worry too much. Like I said, no   
  
demon is going to attack while I'm in the middle of a crowd."  
  
"Okay, honey, see you later," said Phoebe. "Give me a call if you need   
  
anything."  
  
Cole watched Phoebe drive away and then looked around. Where to start   
  
first? Well, maybe he'd get a cup of coffee at the diner across the street. He   
  
could get a paper and try to decide where to go first. He crossed the street   
  
and started to enter the diner. Just as he passed through the door, Cole Turner   
  
suddenly vanished. 


	3. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Cole looked around. He was standing in what looked to be the living room   
  
of a house. It was nothing like the manor. This one didn't have any of the   
  
amenities the sisters had at the manor. Obviously this place was home to a   
  
single man.  
  
He turned and looked behind him. He was standing in front of a door that,   
  
from the looks of the window next to it, led to the outside. He wasn't sure   
  
where he was. Or how he had come to be there, for that matter. He hadn't   
  
shimmered. He couldn't do that any more. So how had he come to be here,   
  
wherever here was?  
  
"I suppose right about now you're wondering how you got here," said a   
  
voice with a slight British accent behind him.  
  
Cole turned around. Standing in the doorway to another room was a man.   
  
He was as tall as Cole and had jet-black hair. He wore a goatee the same black   
  
but with some spots of gray in it. He was dressed in what Cole recognized as a   
  
very expensive suit. He had his arms folded across his chest and was smiling at   
  
Cole.  
  
Behind the man stood a smaller man. This man was not dressed nearly as   
  
well. He had dark blonde hair and the stubble of about three days growth. He   
  
hovered behind the other man as if to use the man's body as a shield. Cole   
  
instantly recognized the body language of an underling.  
  
"It had crossed my mind," said Cole. "I assume you're my host?"  
  
"Sebastian Craggen, at your service," said the man with the goatee. "And   
  
if my information is correct, you would be Cole Turner. Also known as the demon   
  
Belthazor. This cowering worm behind me is Corlin."  
  
"Craggen?" questioned Cole. "There used to be a warlock by the name of   
  
Craggen. About three hundred years ago."  
  
"Guilty as charged," said Craggen, bowing slightly.  
  
"That's not possible," said Cole. "Craggen was vanquished three hundred   
  
years ago, like I said."  
  
"Not vanquished," said Craggen. "Retired, so to speak. I have recently   
  
come out of retirement."  
  
"Now why should I believe you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Well, since you've not denied being Belthazor," said Craggen, "I must   
  
assume you're he. And you should believe me because it's the truth. I wasn't   
  
vanquished. I had a run in with a particularly powerful witch. I   
  
underestimated her power. She used a spell to bind me into a sort of stasis.   
  
Corlin and his elder brother were kind enough to release me some weeks ago."  
  
"Interesting story," said Cole. "Yes, I'm Belthazor. But if that's who   
  
you're looking for, I'm afraid you're a little late. He was stripped from me   
  
recently."  
  
"So, you're completely human?" questioned Craggen. "Does it not worry you   
  
to tell me this?"  
  
"Well," said Cole, "assuming you are Craggen, you've been in this stasis   
  
for three hundred years. Long before I came on the scene. Which means that it   
  
must be Belthazor's power you want. Since I don't have that any longer, I'm no   
  
use to you. And it wouldn't make sense for you to vanquish me. I'm not a   
  
threat."  
  
"Very logical," said Craggen. "Corlin told me that you were highly   
  
intelligent. I can see he didn't exaggerate. However, it's not your power I   
  
need from you. If I needed power there are still a number of demons around I   
  
could call upon for that."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "So just why did you bring me here?"  
  
"You are in a unique position to help me," said Craggen. "You see, Corlin   
  
has provided me with the ability to restore my former power. All in a single   
  
instant. I've spent the weeks since my release to regaining a portion of that   
  
power. So that I move on to my main objective."  
  
"And that objective would be?" Cole asked.  
  
"In good time," said Craggen. "As I said, you are in a unique position to   
  
help me. I understand that you recently fell out of favor with your former   
  
employer."  
  
Cole looked suspiciously at Corlin who only cowered more behind Craggen.  
  
"We had.... a misunderstanding," said Cole.  
  
"You vanquished the Triad," said Craggen. "Must have been quite a   
  
misunderstanding."  
  
"Let's just say we had different ideas about the direction of one of my   
  
assignments," said Cole. "I decided to resign."  
  
"Of course," said Craggen. "Actually, your recent loss of power could   
  
work to my advantage. If you were to assist me, I can promise you that you   
  
would regain at least as much power as you lost. Perhaps more."  
  
"Now how would you be able to do that?" asked Cole. "And why would a   
  
warlock help a demon, even a former demon? We don't exactly travel in the same   
  
circles."  
  
"With this," said Corlin, holding up a piece of paper. "This spell will   
  
give Craggen all the power he needs. And anyone who helps him will reap the   
  
benefits of that power."  
  
"The little toad is correct," said Craggen. "The spell he holds will   
  
provide me with enough power so that not even the Source will be able to oppose   
  
me. And I would help you, even though you are or were a demon, because I always   
  
reward my servants."  
  
"I'm no ones servant," corrected Cole looking deliberately at Craggen.  
  
"Of course," said Craggen. "An associate, then. Assist me and I'll   
  
replace all the power you've lost. More, even."  
  
"How is one spell going to do that?" Cole asked. "It must be some spell."  
  
"It is," said Corlin, holding the spell up again. "With it Craggen can   
  
get power not only from one witch but all of her sisters as well."  
  
"The Succession Spell," said Cole. "I've heard of it. Every one has.   
  
But it's only a myth. It doesn't really exist."  
  
"Really?" questioned Corlin. "Read it for yourself."  
  
Cole reached out to take the paper from Corlin. He pulled it back out of   
  
Cole's reach.  
  
"Ah, ah," said Corlin. "Read but don't touch."  
  
Cole looked the spell over. It was written in an ancient language.  
  
"It's written in a dialect of Latin," said Cole. "I didn't know someone   
  
like you could read Latin."  
  
"I don't," said Craggen. "In truth, neither does my servant here."  
  
"But my brother and I were able to translate it," said Corlin. "It took   
  
some doing. But we were able to finally get the whole thing translated. See   
  
this part here." He pointed to a portion of the spell. "This says that it will   
  
work on the oldest witch in a family. And this part here." He pointed to   
  
another portion of the spell. "This part will translate the power of the spell   
  
from that witch to all of her siblings and offspring, draining their power at   
  
the same time. When Craggen uses this spell, he'll gain all the power of an   
  
entire family in one instant."  
  
"So, what do you need me for?" Cole asked Craggen. "Just find yourself a   
  
witch and use it."  
  
"Oh, I've already selected my target," said Craggen. "That's where you   
  
come in. You see, the witch who trapped me in that damnable prison so long ago   
  
was one Melinda Warren. Corlin tells me that her descendents live here in San   
  
Francisco. The famed Charmed Ones. And you, I understand, are closely   
  
connected to those sisters."  
  
Cole looked at Craggen. He was after the Charmed Ones. And Corlin had   
  
obviously told him about Cole's involvement with Phoebe. An involvement that   
  
was not putting the girls in danger. Craggen was no ordinary warlock. Only   
  
Melinda Warren's power had been strong enough to stop him. And the only power   
  
that could stop him now was the Power of Three.  
  
"So you think I'll just help you kill the Charmed Ones, is that it?" asked   
  
Cole. "If Corlin told you about my involvement with them, then you must know   
  
there's no way I'm going to help you do that."  
  
"Kill them?" Craggen questioned. "Heavens no, you misunderstand me. I   
  
have no intentions of killing them. Only to gain their powers. Believe me, I   
  
have no grudge against them. I simply want their power."  
  
"You might as well kill them," said Cole. "Without their powers they're   
  
helpless against the demons. They wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"But with you power restored," said Craggen, "and the additional power I   
  
can give you, you will be more than capable of protecting them. And once I've   
  
disposed of the Source and replaced him, I can make sure all demons leave them   
  
alone. It's what's called, I believe, a win-win situation."  
  
Cole thought about Craggen's offer. It was very tempting. Having his   
  
powers back would help him protect the girls. And if Craggen were the Source,   
  
every demon would do as he commanded. The girls could live normal lives without   
  
any fear of demonic involvement ever again.  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Craggen. "I still have some preparations to   
  
make. Why don't you give it some thought? I'll send Corlin to contact you when   
  
I'm ready. You can give me your answer then."  
  
Craggen waved his hand and Cole vanished from the living room of the   
  
house. 


	4. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe as she drove them home. "You've been awfully   
  
quiet since I picked you up."  
  
"What?" Cole questioned. "Oh, just tired, that's all. Being fully human   
  
is more tiring than I thought. It will just take some getting used to."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't take very long," said Phoebe. "What's that you have   
  
there?"  
  
"Oh, just a book on Latin," said Cole. "I thought I'd brush up on my   
  
Latin since I seem to have time on my hands."  
  
"Latin?" questioned Phoebe. "What on Earth would you need to know Latin   
  
for?"  
  
"Actually, I learned it about sixty years ago," said Cole. "There were   
  
some texts I wanted to translate that were written in Latin. So I decided to do   
  
it myself. I wasn't very trusting back then. I never trusted an underling with   
  
anything really important."  
  
"So why brush up on it now?" Phoebe asked. "Thinking about translating   
  
some ancient texts?"  
  
"No," said Cole, managing a smile. "Like I said, I just thought I'd brush   
  
up on it. You never know when it will come in handy. Especially with all the   
  
demon activity. I mean, not even Leo speaks Latin. This will be something I   
  
can be something of a expert in just in case you guys ever need it."  
  
"Well, that makes sense," said Phoebe. "I hope you do better than I did. I was never good at foreign languages."  
  
"It will be fine," said Cole. "Remember, I'm not learning it from   
  
scratch. Just refreshing what I all ready know."  
  
Cole had written down as much of the spell that he could remember. He   
  
couldn't remember all of it, of course, but he did remember the specific parts   
  
that Corlin had pointed out. That should be enough for him to translate so that   
  
he could try to verify if what Craggen had said was true.  
  
To be honest, the offer intrigued him. He knew it was chancy to trust a   
  
warlock. Any modern day warlock would have been more than suspicious. But   
  
Craggen was from a different time. He knew enough about history that warlocks   
  
of the past had lived by a sort of honor. They were evil, of course, and   
  
usually out on their own agendas.  
  
But in many ways it had been more civilized three hundred years ago. Men   
  
fought duels over matters of honor and actually felt duty bound to protect the   
  
weak and innocent. Even warlocks would have been influenced by that society.   
  
Craggen was after a specific goal. If Cole could verify the spell it would go a   
  
long way deciding if he should trust him.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" Piper asked Cole at dinner that night.  
  
"Oh, not much," said Cole. "I visited some shops, checked out the bus   
  
schedules, wandered around downtown, just boring stuff really. But I did learn   
  
some things that should help me be more human."  
  
"He's also brushing up on his Latin," interjected Phoebe.  
  
"Latin?" questioned Leo. "Why would you want to learn Latin?"  
  
"Not learn," said Cole, "brush up. As I told Phoebe, I learned Latin some   
  
years ago. I just thought I'd brush up on it. It might come in handy sometime.   
  
If we come across any old documents, you might be glad I can translate it."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Paige. "I don't know about you   
  
guys, but I suck at foreign languages."  
  
"It might be handy at that," said Piper. "Any other languages you speak   
  
we should know about?"  
  
"A couple," said Cole. "Mostly I've learned languages when I needed to   
  
blend in with the population. The first one is usually the hardest. After   
  
that, it becomes easier."  
  
"Oh, multi-lingual," Phoebe said. "Just don't be talking about me in a   
  
language I don't understand."  
  
"Oh, that's no fun," joked Cole. "It might be interesting to say things   
  
you don't understand."  
  
"Well, just let me say this," said Phoebe. "If I don't know what you're   
  
saying, I get to make up what I think you're saying. And you definitely don't   
  
me making up what you're saying."  
  
"Better listen to her, Cole," said Piper. "You may not like what she   
  
thinks you're saying."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Cole, smiling. "Anyway, my refresher   
  
course has been easier than I thought. I actually remember more than I thought   
  
I did."  
  
"That's good," said Leo. "Maybe they can go to you for information   
  
instead of me."  
  
"Are you complaining?" Piper asked. "I thought that was part of your   
  
job?"  
  
"It is," said Leo, smiling. "I just thought he could help out when I   
  
can't, that's all."  
  
"I'll be more than happy to," said Cole. "Well, dinner was great as   
  
usual, Piper. If you all don't mind, I think I'll do some more refreshing."  
  
"Not doing the dishes tonight?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, sure, if you want me to," said Cole. "I still want to do my share   
  
around here."  
  
"No, go on," said Piper. "You've had a busy day. Why don't you just take   
  
it easy the rest of the night?"  
  
"Thanks," said Cole. "Phoebe, I'll see you upstairs later?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Phoebe as Cole kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Up in their room Cole finished his translation of the parts of the spell   
  
he could remember. Corlin and his brother had done a fair job of translating   
  
the spell. There were a couple of mistakes but overall it was exactly what they   
  
claimed it was.  
  
Which left only whether Cole should trust Craggen. Despite the fact that   
  
Craggen had been raised in a different time and place, he was still a warlock.   
  
And warlocks simply didn't get along with demons. Even a former demon.  
  
Still, Craggen's offer might afford Cole an opportunity. There was   
  
nothing he could do at the moment. He would have to bide his time. It was a   
  
risk, he knew. But one he felt was worth taking. He now only had to wait for   
  
Craggen to contact him again. 


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Cole suddenly appeared in the same living room he had appeared in only   
  
three days earlier. It hadn't seemed to have changed much. Almost as if it had   
  
been set up solely for his benefit. He looked around and saw Craggen standing   
  
at the same door he had been standing at before. Corlin, as usual, cowered   
  
behind Craggen.  
  
"Welcome back, Belthazor," said Craggen.  
  
"The name's Cole Turner," said Cole. "As I told you Belthazor doesn't   
  
exist any longer."  
  
"Of course," said Craggen. "I trust you've had a chance to consider my   
  
offer."  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "I do have some questions, though."  
  
"I thought as much," said Craggen. "I've learned a great deal about your   
  
alter ego in the past few days. It's my understanding that as Belthazor you   
  
were quite efficient. That would imply a high degree of organization. Which,   
  
of course, means you would be most interested in the specifics of the   
  
opportunity."  
  
"Exactly," said Cole. "I need to know exactly what you have planned."  
  
"It's quite simple," said Craggen. "We shall lure the eldest Charmed One   
  
to a private location where I shall incant the spell that will provide me with   
  
her power. At the same time the power of her sisters shall also be transferred   
  
to me."  
  
"How do you plan to lure her away?" Cole asked. "You know I'm acquainted   
  
with them so I can tell you she isn't easily fooled. And if she gets even a   
  
suspicion that a warlock is involved, you can pretty much forget about anything   
  
fooling her."  
  
"Oh, that is the simple part," said Craggen. "Corlin has informed me that   
  
you have been.... intimate with the middle sister. And as I understand it, that   
  
sister has no offensive powers. Premonitions and levitation I believe are her   
  
powers."  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "But she is proficient with the martial arts. What   
  
does that have to do with your plan?"  
  
"I do not know what this martial arts is," said Craggen, "but it cannot   
  
compare with my magic. My plan is simple. You shall bring the middle sister to   
  
me where we shall hold her hostage. Then we lure the eldest sister to us using   
  
the middle sister. I'm sure if she feels her sister is in danger she will come   
  
to rescue her."  
  
"Hold on a second," said Cole. "I'm not going to do anything that puts   
  
Phoebe in danger. If this weasel told you everything then you must know that's   
  
not an option."  
  
"No, no, you misunderstand," said Craggen. "Your Phoebe will be in no   
  
danger. We will only make her sister believe she is in danger. A couple of   
  
baseless threats to implant the idea that we intend harm to her. Her elder   
  
sister will come to her rescue and we will complete the ritual."  
  
"What about Paige?" Cole asked. "She's the youngest. She'll want to come   
  
help. So will Leo, their White Lighter. How do you plan to deal with them?"  
  
"I don't," said Craggen. "We simply wait until the eldest is alone and   
  
then Corlin will blink into their manor. He will inform her that if she does   
  
not come immediately she shall never see her sister again. With the others not   
  
around she will have no one to assist her."  
  
"And you don't plan to harm any of them?" Cole asked.  
  
"As I said," said Craggen, "my interest in them is their powers, not their   
  
lives. Once I have their powers, there will be no need to harm them."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Cole asked.  
  
"You have my word," said Craggen.  
  
"Forgive me," said Cole, "but warlocks aren't exactly known for their   
  
honorable motives. Your word is not exactly a guarantee."  
  
"You cut me to the quick, sir," said Craggen. "My word is my bond. I do   
  
not know what type of society this is now but in my day a man was only as good   
  
as his word. You have my word that no harm shall come to either sister."  
  
"And once you're finished?" questioned Cole.  
  
"As I said," said Craggen, "you shall have your powers returned to you. I   
  
reward those who assist me. Besides, you may be useful in the future. Once I   
  
have disposed of the Source, I will need to make changes in the underworld.   
  
Your knowledge of the underworld will be quite helpful in that respect."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "I'm not completely sure I can trust you but I don't   
  
seem to have any choice. This seems to be the only way for me to get my powers   
  
back. But I warn you. If you do anything to harm either sister, I'll vanquish   
  
you myself. And if Corlin told you about me then you know I can do it even if I   
  
don't have any powers. I'm not without friends, you know?"  
  
"Relax, my friend," said Craggen. "Most of my brethren are satisfied with   
  
merely gaining the powers of a few witches. My ambition runs much higher than   
  
that. I have no desire to settle for the mere powers of a witch or even a   
  
number of witches. It is the power of the underworld I seek. And only those   
  
who have the power to oppose me will have cause to fear me. Once the sisters   
  
have given me their powers they will be no more a threat to me than any other   
  
mortal."  
  
"Just make sure it stays that way," said Cole. "I don't make idle   
  
threats. Just remember that."  
  
"I shall," said Craggen. "Now, as for the best way to accomplish my   
  
goal."  
  
"Leave that to me," said Cole. "Phoebe is liable to be suspicious of   
  
anyone who tries to trick her. But she won't be suspicious of me. I can   
  
deliver her to wherever you need."  
  
"Excellent," said Craggen. "That was a portion of the plan I had yet to   
  
work out. Now, since you know them best, how would you suggest we go about   
  
keeping her subdued until I can use the spell?"  
  
"Let's see," said Cole. "You should be able to hold her captive just as   
  
any other mortal. As Corlin told you, she has no offensive powers. She'll have   
  
to gagged, though. She will still be able to cast spells and call for her White   
  
Lighter. Either one could put an end to the plan very quickly."  
  
"Very well," said Craggen. "That means she shall have to be bound as   
  
well. Otherwise she would simply remove her gag."  
  
"I guess so," said Cole. "She'll also have to be watched. She's very   
  
resourceful. If we leave her alone she's liable to escape."  
  
"Excellent point," said Craggen. "I suppose I could deliver the ultimatum   
  
to the eldest sister myself. Only I had wished not to involve myself so   
  
directly until the last moment."  
  
"No," said Cole. "Have Corlin watch Phoebe while she's held captive. It   
  
shouldn't take long to do all this. He won't have to watch her more than a   
  
couple of hours. I can get Piper to you to complete the ritual. Like I said,   
  
it will be less suspicious if I do it. I'm not exactly on the sisters' top ten   
  
list of people they trust but they trust me a lot more than they do strangers."  
  
"Of course," said Craggen. "I believe everything is in readiness. We   
  
should be able to complete this tomorrow. I can have the preparations for   
  
keeping the middle sister here by then. Simply bring her here at two o'clock   
  
and we can have this finished very soon after that."  
  
"Only I don't know where here is," said Cole. "Each time you've brought   
  
me here and I've never seen the outside."  
  
"Right you are, Cole," said Craggen. "Corlin, please be kind enough to   
  
give Cole the address to this location."  
  
Corlin wrote out the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Cole.  
  
"Here you go, Cole," said Corlin, smiling slightly.  
  
"You can call me Mr. Turner," said Cole coldly to Corlin.  
  
"You're just a mortal now," said Corlin. "Not even any powers. You might   
  
want to be a little nicer to me, human."  
  
"No powers now," said Cole back very deliberately. "But that's about to   
  
change. Do you really want to antagonize me just before I'm about to get my   
  
powers back, warlock?"  
  
Corlin blinked. He may be a warlock but he was also a coward. Even a   
  
demon with no powers frightened him. The hand holding the paper with the   
  
address on it began to tremble. Cole took the paper and smiled slightly.  
  
"Just remember our deal," said Cole. "Phoebe isn't to be harmed at all.   
  
If even one hair on her head is out of place...."  
  
"Don't concern yourself with it," said Craggen. "You have my word that   
  
she will not be injured in any way."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "Now, if you'll send me back, I can start getting   
  
everything ready for tomorrow."  
  
Craggen waved his hand and Cole vanished from the house. Craggen smiled   
  
to himself.  
  
"Is everything ready in the basement?" he asked Corlin.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Corlin. "The chain is all ready set in the wall. No   
  
human is going to be able to break it, trust me. The witch will be securely   
  
bound once we attach the chain."  
  
"Excellent," said Craggen. "The demon was much easier to convince than I   
  
thought. It seems you were right. Since his involvement with the witches he   
  
has certainly become weak. From what I've heard of the great Belthazor would   
  
never have agreed to something this easily."  
  
"I think it was your offer to restore his powers," said Corlin. "He   
  
seemed very interested in that."  
  
"Of course he did," said Craggen. "He's a demon with no powers. What   
  
demon wouldn't jump at the chance to get his powers back?"  
  
"What do you think he'd do if he knew what you really had planned?" Corlin   
  
asked.  
  
"In his present state," said Craggen, "there's not much he can do. He's   
  
just a mortal, as you so excellently pointed out. He would be no threat to me.   
  
Nor even to you. But I'm sure he would not be happy with my plans."  
  
"You're planning to destroy not only his girlfriend but her sisters," said   
  
Corlin. "Not to mention disposing of him once his usefulness is ended. Can't   
  
say I'd be very happy with those arrangements if I were in his place."  
  
"Well, I certainly can't have him around to threaten me," said Craggen.   
  
"As for the sisters, they are witches. After I take their powers they will be   
  
of no use to me. Besides, disposing of the Charmed Ones will bolster my   
  
reputation in the underworld. If I can do something that not even the Source   
  
can do man demons will join me when I take over the underworld."  
  
"Very ingenious," said Corlin. "And I shall be there at your side the   
  
entire time."  
  
"Yes," said Craggen. "You have been a great help to me. Now, check on   
  
the arrangements in the basement once more. I want no mistakes tomorrow when we   
  
put my plan into action."  
  
Corlin just smiled and headed for the basement to check on the   
  
preparations. 


	6. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Cole, you're being very mysterious," said Phoebe as she drove past row   
  
after row of homes. "What are we doing way out here in Oakland? There's   
  
nothing out here except homes. Do you know someone who lives out here?"  
  
"You might say that," said Cole. "Trust me, Phoebe. This surprise is   
  
going to blow you away. Just have a little faith in me."  
  
"You know I do," said Phoebe. "I just don't know why you can't tell me   
  
what this is all about."  
  
"Because it's a secret," said Cole. "There, that house up on the right.   
  
Pull in the driveway. We're almost there. Pretty soon you'll know what this is   
  
all about."  
  
Phoebe pulled in the driveway of the house Cole had indicated. She had an   
  
uneasy feeling about this. But she was with Cole. He would never do anything   
  
to hurt her. Plus she was a witch. That afforded her more protection than most   
  
people.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Cole rang the   
  
doorbell and they waited for several seconds. Suddenly the door opened and   
  
Corlin stood inside the house.  
  
"Corlin," said Cole, "this is Phoebe. She's been looking forward to   
  
meeting you."  
  
"My pleasure," said Corlin nervously. "Come in, come in. We've been   
  
waiting for you. Everything is ready. Just come in and make yourself   
  
comfortable."  
  
"We?" questioned Phoebe as she and Cole entered the house. "Just who are   
  
we?"  
  
"Corlin and myself, of course," said Craggen, walking out of the next   
  
room. "I've so been looking forward to meeting you, my dear. I have heard a   
  
great deal about you."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, getting a very bad feeling. "Cole, who is this?"  
  
"His name is Sebastian Craggen," said Cole, "and he has something I need."  
  
"What's that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You, for one thing," said Corlin, grabbing Phoebe and pinning her arms   
  
behind her back.  
  
Phoebe struggles with him but Craggen formed an energy ball.  
  
"Just relax, my dear," said Craggen. "This won't take too long. I must   
  
thank Cole for bringing you here. He's made things so much easier."  
  
"Cole?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, please," said Cole. "Everything is going to be okay. This isn't   
  
going to take long and you're in no danger."  
  
Phoebe couldn't answer Cole. Corlin had taken a piece of tape and placed   
  
it over her mouth. He had also bound her hands behind her with ropes. She   
  
struggled against the ropes but she was bound too tightly. She looked at Cole   
  
with total confusion in her eyes. As she did, Corlin took a picture of her and   
  
handed it to Cole.  
  
"Now," said Craggen, "Cole, you need to return to their manor. I   
  
shouldn't think it would be very hard to get the older sister here. Take this."   
  
He handed Cole what looked like a rock. "I have enchanted it. Simply   
  
concentrate on this place and it will bring both you and the witch here. Take   
  
care, however. It can only be used a single time. Once you bring the sister   
  
here we shall finish our business."  
  
Cole took the rock and looked at Phoebe. There was fear in her eyes.   
  
There was also confusion. She couldn't understand why Cole was doing this.   
  
After everything she and her sisters had done for him and now he was doing this.   
  
She knew that Craggen was a warlock. That didn't take any stretch of the   
  
imagination. And Corlin was probably a warlock as well. But she couldn't   
  
understand why Cole was doing this.  
  
"Go now," said Craggen. "We must waste no time. We must finish this   
  
quickly."  
  
Cole took one more look at Phoebe. He knew what she must be thinking and   
  
feeling. He could only hope that when this was finished, she would understand.   
  
Craggen waved his hand again and Cole vanished from the house. Corlin led   
  
Phoebe to the basement. 


	7. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Cole, have you seen Phoebe?" Piper asked him.  
  
"What?" Cole asked. "Oh, uh, no, not for a while. She said something   
  
about running an errand. I'm sure she'll be home soon."  
  
"Funny," said Paige, "she didn't mention anything to me about any errands.   
  
In fact, she said something about you and her going somewhere today."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Cole, "we are later. Nothing fancy, just going to get   
  
out of the house for a while."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "she should be okay. She hasn't called for me so she   
  
must not be in any danger."  
  
"I guess so," said Piper. "It's just not like her to disappear without   
  
any word whatsoever."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Cole, picking up a book that Paige had   
  
lying on the kitchen table. "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, just doing some research," said Paige. "I have a case at work that   
  
involves multiple jurisdictions. I'm just trying to figure out which   
  
jurisdiction has priority."  
  
"Don't you have lawyers there to figure that out?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige, "but they're so overworked as it is. I just thought   
  
I'd see if I could sort this mess out. Or at least give the lawyers some more   
  
to go on before I ask them about it."  
  
"Okay," said Cole, putting down the book, "but if you need any help, just   
  
ask me. I am a lawyer, too, you know? I may specialize in criminal law but   
  
most lawyers know something about various types of law. I might be able to   
  
help."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "So far it's not it hasn't been that hard. But if I   
  
need any help I'll be sure to ask."  
  
"Great," said Cole. "By the way, chapter seven in that book might be of   
  
some use to you. It covers sorting out multiple jurisdictions into categories.   
  
That might give you the answer you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige, smiling.  
  
"Piper, can I speak to you for a minute?" Cole asked. "Privately? It's   
  
kind of important.  
  
"Sure, Cole," said Piper.  
  
Cole led Piper out of the kitchen. When they were in the living room he   
  
looked back to make sure Leo and Paige were still in the kitchen. He removed   
  
the photograph of Phoebe from his pocket and handed it to Piper.  
  
"Don't talk, just listen," said Cole. "There's an ancient warlock holding   
  
Phoebe. He's said he won't hurt her if you come. If you try to warn anyone   
  
else he says he'll kill her. There's nothing I could do because I don't have my   
  
powers. He says you have to come now, alone, or you'll never see Phoebe again."  
  
"But," began Piper.  
  
"No," said Cole, "no questions. You just have to go. Phoebe's life is at   
  
stake. This warlock is very dangerous. I have no doubt he'll kill Phoebe   
  
without hesitation. If we're going to get her out of this alive, we have to go   
  
now."  
  
Piper just nodded once. Phoebe was in danger and if she could help she   
  
knew she had to. She also knew she could call for Leo and he'd come as soon as   
  
she did. And he'd bring Paige with him when he realized she was calling him   
  
from outside the manor.  
  
Cole took Piper's hand and pulled the rock Craggen had given him out of   
  
his pocket. He closed his eyes and concentrated for several seconds on the   
  
house where Craggen, Corlin, and Phoebe were. Suddenly, the two faded from the   
  
living room.  
  
"Very nicely done," said Craggen as Cole and Piper appeared in the   
  
basement of the house.  
  
Phoebe was chained to one of the walls with her hands tied behind her   
  
back. She still had the gag over her mouth. Piper looked around and saw   
  
Craggen standing near a small table on which lay a crystal and the paper with   
  
the spell on it.  
  
"Miss Halliwell," said Craggen, "I must warn you about calling for your   
  
White Lighter. I have no wish to harm you or your sister but if you call for   
  
you will force me to do something unpleasant."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, glancing at Cole. "Let her go and maybe I won't kill   
  
you."  
  
"Brave words, witch," said Corlin. "Master Craggen is more than a match   
  
for you. You'll be dead long before he is."  
  
"Unlike you," said Piper. "You're like most warlocks. Cowardly and   
  
despicable. What's the matter? Afraid of a fair fight?"  
  
"Oh, this is no fight," said Craggen, picking up the spell from the table.   
  
"A simple negotiation. You give me something and I give you something. It's as   
  
simple as that."  
  
"Let me guess," said Piper. "I give you my powers and you give me my   
  
sister, is that the deal?"  
  
"You're very bright," said Craggen.  
  
"Not going to happen," said Piper.  
  
Piper brought up her hands intent on freezing Craggen. She wasn't worried   
  
about Corlin. As soon as his master was out of action he would desert Craggen   
  
like a rat from a sinking ship. Cole had no powers and wasn't a threat to her.   
  
And Phoebe, of course, couldn't' be affected by her freezing power.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Craggen, bringing his hand up as Piper activated   
  
her power. He absorbed her attack easily. "I wasn't the most powerful of my   
  
kind by underestimating my opponents. And I learned a great deal from your   
  
ancestor, Melinda Warren. She had the same power. Needless to say I've learned   
  
to protect against it since she first used it on me."  
  
"Let Phoebe go," said Piper. "That's not the only power I have. I want   
  
my sister back and there isn't going to be any deal. Just give me my sister and   
  
you and your lackey can leave here."  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," said Craggen. "You see, you have   
  
something I need. And I'm afraid I simply cannot let you leave until I have   
  
what I came for."  
  
"Cole," Piper said, looking at Cole, "why are you helping this scum? He's   
  
a warlock. You know he's going to kill Phoebe and me. Hell, he's probably   
  
going to kill you, too. After all that we've done for you how can you turn on   
  
us like this?"  
  
"Piper, it's not what you think," said Cole. "He's not going to hurt   
  
anyone. Just do what he says and everything will be okay. I promise you."  
  
"You actually have no choice," said Craggen, looking at the spell in his   
  
hand. "Your powers are useless against me. And if you attempt to leave here or   
  
help your sister, I will simply kill her. If you attempt to summon your White   
  
Lighter, I will simply kill her. I can do so before you have taken even a   
  
single step. So, unless you care nothing for your sisters' life, I would   
  
suggest you cease resisting me. My patience is wearing thin."  
  
"Piper, just do what he wants," said Cole. "I promise everything will   
  
work out fine. I'll explain everything when this is finished."  
  
"When this is over," said Piper, looking deliberately at Cole, "humor or   
  
not I'm going to vanquish you. You can't just betray us and expect to get away   
  
with it."  
  
"Piper," began Cole.  
  
"Enough," said Craggen. "I have waited far too long for this. I will   
  
have what I came for."  
  
"Fine," said Piper, not taking her eyes off Cole. "Let's get this over   
  
with. But don't think it ends here. I'm going to vanquish you if it's the last   
  
thing I ever do."  
  
Craggen just smiled. He looked at Corlin. Then he turned back to Piper.   
  
He looked at her for a moment, and then began to read the spell in his hand. It   
  
was written in Latin and it was obvious he had practiced reading the spell. He   
  
had no trouble pronouncing the words of the spell. As he finished reading the   
  
spell, the crystal on the table began to glow. 


	8. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
The crystal glowed for several seconds and then a thin beam of energy shot   
  
out from it. It struck Piper and bathed her in light. A few seconds later a   
  
second beam of energy shot out striking Craggen. He also glowed in the light.   
  
The beams continued for several seconds and then ceased. As they did, two   
  
figures orbed into the basement. Leo and Paige stood near the table.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up," said Cole to Leo and Paige. "I   
  
thought you were never going to get here."  
  
"It's finished," said Craggen, looking over at the two new arrivals. "I   
  
see we have visitors. All the better. It will save me the trouble of going   
  
after them."  
  
"You said you'd let her go," said Piper.  
  
"I lied," said Craggen, smiling. "Do you think I would actually allow the   
  
descendents of the witch who imprisoned me for three centuries to escape my   
  
vengeance? I may not be able to punish her for what she did to me but you shall   
  
suffer her punishment for her."  
  
"I don't think so," said Cole.  
  
"You fool," said Craggen. "Did you honestly think I would give you power?   
  
You're are a demon. Once I take over the underworld warlocks will rule over all   
  
demons."  
  
"Oh, that's not going to happen either," said Cole. "And, no, I didn't   
  
think you'd keep your word to me. You're a warlock. As I told you, your kind   
  
isn't exactly known for its trustworthiness. And especially not with a demon.   
  
Or a former demon. I knew you'd pull something like this."  
  
"You are a fool," said Craggen. "I have the Power of Three. The greatest   
  
power in all history. No one can stand against me, least of all a former demon   
  
with no powers and three witches with no powers. And the White Lighter is of   
  
less a threat than...."  
  
Craggen suddenly stopped speaking and had the strangest look on his face.   
  
The look suggested that he was in pain. He put his hand to his chest. He tried   
  
to speak again but again the look of pain crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, that would probably be the power of the spell reversing itself," said   
  
Cole. "Unfortunately, it won't have anywhere to go."  
  
Cole suddenly moved over to the table with the crystal on it. He picked   
  
up the crystal and threw it in the air.  
  
"Piper, get rid of this, please," Cole said.  
  
Not sure what was going on Piper brought up her hands. She activated her   
  
explosive power and the crystal shattered into a thousands shards. Craggen   
  
looked at Cole in shock.  
  
"Bye bye," said Cole.  
  
Before any of the people gathered in the room could move, Craggen cried   
  
out in pain. Then he suddenly burst in to flames and was vanquished in   
  
seconds. Corlin looked at the scorched mark on the floor that used to be his   
  
master. He then looked up at the girls, Leo, and Cole.  
  
"They aren't real crazy about warlocks," Cole said to Corlin. "I would   
  
suggest you get out of here while you still can."  
  
Outnumbered and out powered, Corlin decided that Cole was right. He   
  
suddenly blinked and was gone. Cole moved over and began to release Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry about all this," said Cole. "And Piper I know you're pretty pissed   
  
at me right now. Not to mention how angry Phoebe probably is. Just give me a   
  
chance to explain."  
  
"I think you'd better," said Piper. "I am this close to blowing you up   
  
for what you did to us. Unless you have a very good reason for what you   
  
did...."  
  
"Let's just get back to the manor," said Cole. "I promise I'll explain   
  
everything."  
  
"Okay, Leo, Paige," said Piper, "you'd better orb us back."  
  
"Just a minute," said Cole.  
  
He walked over and picked up the paper with the spell written on it that   
  
Craggen had used. He looked at it and then walked back over to the others.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," he announced.  
  
Leo and Paige then orbed them all out of the basement back to the manor.  
  
"Okay, Turner," said Piper back in the living room of the manor, "you'd   
  
better start with the explanations."  
  
"First, I just want to say that none of you were ever in any real danger,"   
  
said Cole.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "I was tied up, gagged, and   
  
chained to a wall. You call that not in any danger?"  
  
"It was necessary, honey," said Cole. "Craggen wasn't about to hurt you.   
  
He needed you to get Piper here."  
  
"So he could steal my power," said Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "But not only yours. All three of your powers. That's   
  
what this spell was designed to do."  
  
"That's crazy," said Paige. "I never heard of a spell that could do   
  
something like that."  
  
"This one can," said Cole. "It's the Succession Spell."  
  
"That's impossible," said Leo. "That spell doesn't exist. It's a myth, a   
  
legend."  
  
"That's what I always thought," said Cole. "Yet here it is. And from what   
  
I've been able to determine, it's genuine."  
  
"What does this Succession Spell do?" Piper asked.  
  
"According to legend," said Leo, "the spell could be used to drain the   
  
magic from an entire witch family at one time. If it were used against the   
  
oldest witch in a family the spell would affect all of that witches siblings and   
  
descendents. The magic would be channeled through the crystal and redirected   
  
into the caster."  
  
"Well, something like that," said Cole. "It's written in a dialect of   
  
Latin so it had to be cast in that language. But to make sure they had the   
  
right spell, Corlin and his brother translated it into English."  
  
"That's why you brushed up on your Latin," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "They showed me the spell when they first contacted me.   
  
I was able to read part of it but wasn't sure if what I had read was correct.   
  
So I brushed up my Latin and translated what I could remember from the spell."  
  
"And you were convinced they had the original spell?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "First, this isn't paper it's written on. It's   
  
actually human skin. And the ink is not ink. It's blood. It was written long   
  
ago by a race of warlocks that is now extinct. It was just one of a lot of   
  
powerful magic they came up with. Magic that eventually destroyed them."  
  
"And Corlin and his brother found the spell?" Paige asked.  
  
"Apparently," said Cole. "And they planned to use it to give Craggen the   
  
ability to restore the power he lost when Melinda Warren defeated him."  
  
"He mentioned Melinda," said Piper. "Did Melinda Warren actually seal him   
  
in a prison for three hundred years."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "It's what led to her being burned as a witch." 


	9. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"So she stopped a demon and was burned as a witch for it?" questioned   
  
Paige. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It does when you know the specifics," said Leo. "You see, Craggen and   
  
Melinda were mortal enemies. They were both the most powerful in the world.   
  
They fought several times but neither could beat the other. Finally Melinda   
  
came up with a spell to seal him in a prison instead of vanquishing him.  
  
"But she made the mistake of trusting Michael Tate to help her. After   
  
Tate got Melinda's powers he turned her in for imprisoning Craggen. Only he   
  
made it sound like she had murdered him. Craggen had fooled the people where   
  
they lived into believing he was this magnificent benefactor. When they found   
  
out she had killed him and that she was a witch, that sealed her fate."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "So she gets rid of a great evil and gets murdered   
  
for it."  
  
"Something like that," said Leo.  
  
"Okay," said Paige, "but there's something I don't understand. You said   
  
this spell was supposed to drain all the magic from an entire family of witches   
  
at one time. If he used it on the oldest witch. So why didn't it work? He   
  
used it on Piper but it consumed him."  
  
"That it did," said Cole.  
  
"Okay, I'm with Paige," said Piper. "Why?"  
  
"Because of this," said Cole, picking up the spell from the table. He   
  
indicated the first portion of the spell. "Corlin and his brother translated   
  
the entire spell, as I said. According to their translations, this part calls   
  
for the magic from the eldest sister. That was supposed to set up the chain   
  
reaction that would have filtered down to the two of you."  
  
"So why didn't it?" asked Leo.  
  
"Corlin and his brother did a fair job at the translations," Cole said.  
  
"So?" Paige asked. "What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"They obviously were as bad at languages as Phoebe says she is," Cole   
  
said. "Latin can be a tricky language. A letter in the wrong place, the wrong   
  
inflection on a word, so many things can change the meaning of a word. In fact,   
  
sometimes the same word means something totally different depending on the   
  
context. This part that Corlin and his brother translated as 'eldest'.   
  
Actually, that's not an accurate translation of the text. A more correct   
  
translation would be 'first born', not 'eldest'."  
  
"But I'm not the first born," said Piper. "Prue was the first born."  
  
"Exactly," said Cole. "Once I had translated what I could remember about   
  
the text I knew the spell wouldn't work. Piper is the oldest of the three of   
  
you but she's not the first-born witch. So the power of the spell wouldn't   
  
work."  
  
"And that's what destroyed him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"That and destroying the crystal," said Leo. "The spell would have begun   
  
the transfer of Piper's power. But since she wasn't the first born, it would   
  
have quickly begun to recede back to her. By destroying the crystal the power   
  
had no way to go. But it wouldn't have been transmuted so that Craggen could   
  
use it. Your magic is good, his was evil. In order for him to utilize it, it   
  
would have been necessary to transmute it into evil. When Piper destroyed the   
  
crystal, the magic wasn't transmuted but was forced to take the only path open   
  
to it. Back into Craggen."  
  
"And he couldn't withstand it," said Cole. "That's why none of you were   
  
in any danger. Craggen wouldn't have harmed any of you until he had stolen your   
  
powers. And I knew he couldn't get you powers using that spell."  
  
"Well, we almost didn't get your message," said Leo.  
  
"What message?" Piper asked.  
  
"Remember in the kitchen when Cole was looking at my book?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes," Piper said.  
  
"He put a note in the book," Paige said. "It told us where you were and   
  
that we needed to get there right away. He even told me where he had put it."  
  
"The chapter he suggested," said Piper.  
  
"That's right," said Cole. "I couldn't be sure if Craggen or Corlin were   
  
watching me. So I couldn't say anything. That would have warned them. I had   
  
to play along with them and wait for my opportunity. I knew he'd never give me   
  
any power. If he had I would have become a threat to him. And more demons   
  
would have followed me, even being half human, than would have followed him. He   
  
was a warlock. If he had been able to complete his plan there would always have   
  
been the danger that I would turn on him."  
  
"So all this," said Phoebe, "bringing me here, allowing them to hold me   
  
hostage, bringing Piper here so they drain her power, it had nothing to do with   
  
getting your powers back?"  
  
"Sweetheart," said Cole, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want my powers   
  
back. But you have to believe that I'd rather die than put you in any danger.   
  
And I would never, ever, exchange your powers for mine. If I thought you were   
  
in any danger at any time I would have said something. But I thought it was the   
  
only way to get this."  
  
Cole picked up the Succession Spell and looked at it.  
  
"As you saw, in the wrong hands this can be extremely dangerous," said   
  
Cole.  
  
"So, you weren't tempted to go along with Craggen?" Piper asked. "You   
  
never once thought about getting your powers back?"  
  
"I'll be honest with you, Piper," said Cole. "The idea was appealing to   
  
me. But when I realized what the price would be to get them back, I just   
  
couldn't go through with it. Leo," he handed the spell to Leo, "you need to get   
  
this to the Elders. They can make sure it can never again be used by the wrong   
  
people."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo, taking the spell. "They can also start looking for   
  
the rest of the Grimoire. If this exists, the rest of it must really exist,   
  
too."  
  
"What do you mean 'look for the rest'?" Paige asked.  
  
"According to legend," said Leo, "when the race of warlocks was destroyed,   
  
there was a Grimoire found that contained all their magic. It was soon   
  
discovered that the Grimoire couldn't be destroyed so it was disassembled and   
  
the various parts were hidden in various locations. If this exists the rest of   
  
it might exist, too."  
  
"Craggen really only made one mistake," said Cole. "He left the   
  
translation up to Corlin. Someone who wasn't qualified to make the translation.   
  
He forgot one important thing. It's all in the details. Everything went   
  
perfect until he used the spell. One small mistake like that and he lost   
  
everything."  
  
"I can't say I'm crazy about what happened," said Piper, "but I guess I   
  
can understand the position you were in. And you did let Leo and Paige know we   
  
were in trouble. Besides, the spell didn't work so I guess everything worked   
  
out okay."  
  
"Not to mention we got this spell," said Leo. "The Elders are going to   
  
love it when I show up with this."  
  
"Just make sure you let them know I'm the one who got it," said Cole.   
  
"Can't hurt to make a few brownie points with the Elders, especially now that I   
  
have no powers."  
  
"I'll do that," said Leo, smiling. "I'll be back in a bit. Cole, they   
  
may want to know what else you know about the Grimoire. I might have some   
  
questions when I get back."  
  
"No problem," said Cole. "I probably don't know any more than they do but   
  
I'll be glad to tell them what I know."  
  
"Cole Turner," said Piper, "things worked out okay this time. But next   
  
time I expect you to tell us exactly what's going on. Even if someone may be   
  
watching you we have the right to know. And we can handle one warlock. You   
  
could have saved us all a lot of trouble if you had just said something."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Cole. "Next time I promise to tell you what's going   
  
on."  
  
"Fine," said Piper.  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "you may not have your demonic powers any longer, but   
  
you still have one power."  
  
"What's that?" Cole asked.  
  
"Why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you," said Phoebe, smiling   
  
coyly.  
  
"I could have gone all night without that," said Paige, rolling her eyes.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my   
  
website, You can also post your own "Charmed"   
  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
